


[Podfic of] For a Thousand Summers

by knight_tracer



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology V, F/F, Gen, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, See notes for warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>    Cosette thinks about the woman on the roof, thinks how familiar she seemed, but nothing in this new world is familiar. Perhaps it's that they're both legends, women out of time.</i>
</p><p>  <i>    A Winter Soldier AU.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] For a Thousand Summers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [For a Thousand Summers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623781) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



> This was recorded for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology, check out the rest of the great podfics [here](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/326428.html).

Podfic Length: 8:45  
Download Link: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BLes%20Mis%C3%A9rables%5D%20For%20a%20Thousand%20Summers.mp3)


End file.
